


Game

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Love, M/M, Quiz game, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron, Robert, Adm, Victoria and Finn play the quiz game....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
"You've got us all here, now what?" Robert asks his sister as the all sat down at the table together.

"We're going to play a quiz game," Victoria announced, smiling.

"Quiz game?" Aaron says, confused.

"We take turns asking a question and everyone else has to answer it honestly," Victoria explains, smirking.

"Is this just a way of getting us to tell you our deepest darkest," Aaron says, laughing.

"That's something she would do," Robert comments putting his arm round his sister.

"Shut up, Rob," Victoria says, laughing as she pushes his arm off her shoulders.

"But it's true isn't it, you just want us to reveal our secrets," Adam says p, smirking.

"Yes, okay, I want to learn more about all of you," Victoria says, smiling.

"Let's do this then," Aaron says leaning on the table, "I don't have anything to hide."

"Neither do I," Finn cuts in, talking for the first time.

"Go on then," Robert and Adam say together making Aaron huff out a laugh.

"Who's going first?" Finn asks.

"Youngest to oldest," Victoria suggests, smirking.

"Brilliant," Robert says sitting back in his chair.

 

"I'm first then," Victoria says, a smile still stood on her face, "Favourite animal?"

"Really?" Adam says, laughing.

"Starting off slow and building up," Victoria says, smirking.

"Dog," Aaron says.

"Tiger," Robert says, getting weird looks from the others, "what I like tigers."

"Cats," Finn says.

"Bears," Adam says, smirking at Aaron, who rolls his eyes.

"Really Adam?" Victoria asks, confused, "why bears?"

"Only Aaron knows and it's going to stay that way," Adam says.

"What's to hide?" Robert whispers to Aaron, who smirks.

"Don't ask," Aaron whispers back.

 

"Finn's turn," Victoria says, smiling at her best friend.

"Erm....okay, who was your first relationship with," Finn says watching as everyone sighs.

"Victoria," Aaron says simply, smirking as everyone looks between him and Victoria.

"You and my sister?" Robert says in shock.

"We were both young and stupid," Aaron says, laughing slightly.

"Speak for yourself," Victoria says, folding her arms.

"So you liked sleeping with me?" Aaron says making Robert and Adam grimace.

"It was alright but better than Adam even," Victoria admits

"Your married to me Vic," Adam says.

"Moving on," Aaron cuts in, smirking.

"Donna, I think. Can't really remember," Robert says looking down.

"Too many to remember all of them, then," Adam says, still annoyed by his wife's comment about Aaron.

"Shut up Adam," Robert says, glancing at Aaron.

"Probably Daz," Victoria says trying to stop the argument.

"You had a relationship with Daz," Robert says in shock.

"I was technically 'with' Aaron at the same time though," Victoria says looking down.

"Is that why he left? Did someone find out?" Robert asks.

"That might have been my fault," Aaron admits, glancing at Victoria, "I found out then told Andy, he sent him away."

"Grass," Adam mocks.

"I am sorry about that Vic," Aaron says ignoring Adams comment.

"It's fine, I wouldn't have married Adam if you hadn't," Victoria says, nudging her husband, "your turn to answer."

"Some random girl from town, can't even remember her name but it was a very good relationship," Adam says, laughing, "it was before I even came here."

 

"Aaron's turn," Victoria says, smirking.

"Alright, what was your best kiss and who was it with," Aaron says, laughing at everyone's groans.

"Our first kiss,"  Robert says straight away, smiling at Aaron.

"On a layby, not a normal location," Aaron says, smirking.

"This is us, Aaron, when are we ever normal," Robert says putting his hand on Aaron's leg.

"Don't want to know anymore," Adam says covering his ears.

"Probably mine and Aaron's kiss after he came back from France," Finn says looking down, blushing slightly.

"Has everyone here slept with Aaron apart from me?" Adam says standing up in shock.

"Yep, would have slept with you ages ago as well but let's just say he told me, no shouted at me that he was straight," Aaron says, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, mate," Adam says looking down.

"And told the whole village he was gay before he even came out," Victoria cuts in.

"I've made mistakes, kill admit that," Adam says holding his hands up.

"Let's carry on the game, yeah?" Aaron says, putting his hand on Adam shoulder,

"Okay, erm every kiss I have with Vic are the best," Adam says, getting a lot of Aww's from around the table.

"Mine was probably our first kiss," Victoria says looking at Adam.

"What's wrong with the rest?" Adam asks.

"There not as good as my kiss with Aaron," Victoria jokes laughing at Adams face.

"Why don't you just marry Aaron then if he's so amazing," Adam says folding his arms and sitting back in the chair.

"Don't think so," Robert says smirking at Aaron, "he's mine."

"I was only joking anyway, I love all your kisses," Victoria says kissing her husbands cheek before keep swing him properly

"Get a room," Robert comments as they passionately kiss.

 

"Your turn Adam," Victoria says pulling away.

"Who did you lose your viginity to?" Adam says smirking.

"Mines the most embarrassing," Robert says sitting back in the wooden chair, 

"I know Robert already," Aaron says, laughing.

"Yes, I lose mine to Nicola," Robert says making all the table laugh.

"Mines technically Victoria," Aaron says, shaking his head as Robert glances at him.

"Mines Daz," Victoria says looking down.

"If I was Andy I would have killed Daz," Robert says, shaking his head angrily.

"Mines a drunken one night stand," Finn admits, smirking, trying to brush past Robert's comment.

 

"Robs turn," Victoria says.

"I can't think of one so, what your favourite food," Robert says, sighing.

"Bacon-butty," Aaron says quickly.

"I already know that," Robert says smiling.

"Paste," Finn says.

"Pizza," Adam says.

"Chicken sandwich," Victoria says smirking.

 

"Right my turn again," Victoria says smiling, "best childhood memory."

"Erm...that might not be a good-" Robert starts seeing Aaron wince.

"No, no it's fine," Aaron says.

"Sorry Aaron, I didn't think," Victoria says realising what she had said.

"No, really it's fine. I do remember other things as well you know," Aaron says looking down.

"Yeah, yeah 'course," Robert says putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Mine was when my dad first took me one the tractor," Adam says, trying to take the focus off Aaron.

"How old were ya?" Finn asks, "I was nine when my dad let me on one."

"I was eight," Adam says, watching Aaron closely for any sign of him being uncomfortable, there wasn't any.

"I was seven," Victoria boosts.

"I was seven as well," Robert says.

"And I was probably 19," Aaron says, laughing slightly, "I was helping Adam."

"My memory would be when our mum made that ceash, Vic you remember that," Robert says smirking.

"Yeah, it was horrible but Andy ate it so he didn't hurt mums feelings," Victoria says smiling

"But she said herself it was awful," Robert says , laughing.

"My best memory was when Ross pushed me down a hill in a wheel barrer. It was really fun," Finn says.

"That sound painful," Adam says smirking.

"I did crash into a tree and broke my ankle but who cares," Finn says making everyone laugh.

"Mine was when my mum and me went to the beach just before she left," Aaron says sighing, "I actually still have the shells I found."

"That's cute," Victoria says smirking.

"Don't call him cute, it'll ruin his 'hard man' image," Robert jokes.

"That's just when you call me it," Aaron says making everyone laugh at Robert.

"What? He is," Robert says folding his arms.

 

"I'll have to get home now, I'm working in the morning," Finn says getting up.

"Me too," Aaron says getting up as well and kissing Robert on the head, "see ya tomorrow

"Yeah, see ya," Robert says as they leave.

"Well that went well," Victoria says smiling.

"I still think you fancy Aaron," Adam says making both Victoria and Robert sigh.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria talks the others into another round of the quiz game but this time in the pub.....

 

"Oh shut up Adam," Robert says, smirking at his sister, "plus Aaron's gay and with me so you have nothing to worry about."

"Still it feel uncomfortable with my wife fancying my best mate," Adam says arms still folded.

"I don't fancy Aaron, your much better looking," Victoria says snaking her arms around her husbands neck.

"Oi that's my boyfriend your talking about," Robert cuts in.

"Okay, so I love Adam and Robert loves Aaron, everyone happy," Victoria says, her smile still on her face.

"Happy," Robert says straight away, smiling.

"Yeah happy," Adam says, sighing.

"Want to go to the pub for tea?" Victoria asks, her smile never going away.

"Cool," Adam says getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Wouldn't pass up a chance to see Aaron so yeah," Robert says putting his leather jacket on.

"Though you'd say that Robert," Victoria says, shaking her head at how madly in love Robert is with Aaron, "even though he's probably having his tea in the back with his mum."

"Chas's working tonight until lock up but he's probably with Liv," Robert says sighing.

"Why do you hate that kid so much? I think she's alright," Victoria asks, confused.

"I don't hate her, I just don't trust her," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Why? I remember when you both first met her you said she was alright. Plus she helped Aaron at the trail didn't she," Victoria says, as both Adam and Robert wince at the mention of the past trail.

"It's something she did before the trail, it doesn't matter anymore anyway," Robert says wishing he hadn't mentioned it.

"What did she do?" Adam pushes.

"She spied on Aaron and me for Gordon, okay," Robert says sighing, "now can we go."

"Yeah let's go," Victoria says as the head out of the door.

 

At the pub, Adam and Victoria get a table, while Robert orders there tea.

"Marlon will bring them over," Chas says after she took their orders.

"Thanks Chas," Robert says, walking to the table.

 

At that moment, Liv came walking though the bar, Aaron on her tail.

 

"He's way older then you Liv," Robert hears Aaron say.

"Yeah, well Robert's six years older then you, Ryan is only three years older so why can't I go out with him," Liv says back.

"Difference is me and Robert are adults, your still young, he's not good enough for you anyway," Aaron says, glancing at Robert.

"Alright, alright I won't see him again," Liv says, honestly.

"Good, go and do whatever teenagers do these days," Aaron says, as Liv heads back into the back room.

 

Aaron goes to stand at the bar to talk to his mum and Robert comes to stand next to him.

"Who's this Ryan then?" Robert says hoping it isn't who he thinks it is.

"A kid from her school. He's seven teen," Aaron says running his hand though his hair.

"Want to join us, we're just having tea?" Robert asks, smiling.

"Has to be better then arguing about boys with me sister," Aaron says, following Robert to the table.

"What was that about, mate?" Adam asks, laughing.

"Just teenagers being teenagers and fancying every good looking lad there is," Aaron says sitting back.

"She's growing up, that's all," Victoria says, smiling.

"Wish she wouldn't," Aaron says laughing slightly.

"Look at my sister, she's married to an idiot and I can't stop her," Robert says glaring at Adam.

"Shut it, Robert," Adam says, shaking his head.

 

"What about we play another game, hey? It'll be fun," Victoria suggests after her, Adam and Robert have finished eating.

"Why not," Robert says shrugging.

"Yeah cool," Adam says, while Aaron just nods.

"okay I'll start like last time," Victoria says smiling, "hardest thing you've ever done."

"Left Emmerdale years ago," Robert admits.

"Let Aaron go to France for me," Adam says sighing,

"It wasn't that bad," Aaron lies.

"Yeah, well I don't believe you," Adam says, remembering what Aaron had said when he came back.

"Mine was either coming out or telling Robert 'bout my dad, both were really difficult," Aaron says, smiling sadly.

 

"Aaron's turn," Victoria says smiling.

"Worse thing you've ever had to do," Aaron says, smirking.

"Leave Emmerdale," Robert says laughing.

"Live without him for like ten years," Victoria says looking at Robert, who looks down.

"Pull you out that garage," Adam says sighing.

"Yeah, sorry you had to do that," Aaron says shaking his head.

"You don't need to be sorry, just never, ever do it again," Adam says seriously.

"All Adam and my answers so far have been to do with my messed up life," Aaron says sighing and looking down.

"Let's move on yeah?" Robert says putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

 

"Adams turn," Victoria says 

"Thing you most regret," Adam says.

"Leaving Emmerdale," Robert says sitting back and making everyone laughing, "all my answers have been the same."

"Sleeping with Daz," Victoria admits, shaking her head.

"Oh you do regret it then," Robert says, smirking.

"Yeah because he had to leave because of it," Victoria says.

"I've got a list of things I regret," Aaron says, laughing.

"Give me one," Adam says smirking at his friend.

"Not telling Jackson I loved him," Aaron says getting a weird look from Victoria, "he technically only crashed because I didn't so I regret that."

"How could he crash because you didn't say I love you?" Victoria asks.

"We argued, and he drove away because I couldn't say it. Then I tried to ring him, he tried to answer the phone and he crashed," Aaron says, smiling slightly.

 

"Robert's turn," Victoria says , smiling at her brother.

"Who was the first person you fancied," Robert says.

"A lad from school," Aaron admits.

"Don't know," Victoria says honestly.

"A girl from my old village," Adam says.

 

"Can I join in?" Liv asks.

"'Cause you can Liv," Aaron says letting his sister sit next to him.

"So it's Liv's turn then," Victoria says smiling at the girl.

"Dodgest thing you've ever done," Liv say, looking at Aaron more then the others.

"Set fire to the garage," Adam says, straight away.

"Tried to set Adam up with dodge copper piping," Victoria says, sighing.

"Robbed a ware house with Ross," Aaron says glancing at Robert, "before you say it, I know that was stupid."

"When was this?" Robert asks.

"Two days before Christmas," Aaron admits.

"Your a mupit," Robert says and Aaron nods. So Ross had left Aaron in prison and when he comes out he ropes him into a robbery.

"I know," Aaron says, laughing.

"I'm not telling her mine," Robert says, shaking his head and muttering, "she's probably recording this."

"Robert can we shut up about that. She's here because she wants to be now, she isn't the enemy," Aaron says, shaking his head, "we can trust her now."

"You've said that before," Robert says.

"Can we just move on please," Aaron says looking at Victoria.

 

"Okay, my turn," Victoria announces, "best friend," Victoria says trying to find one Liv could answer.

"Adam," Aaron says.

"Aaron," Adam says.

"Aaron," Robert says, smiling, "because I have no friends."

"Jacob is kind of my friends," Liv says, smiling.

"Even after you through fruit at him and David?" Aaron asks, smiling at everyone else's confusion.

"Yeah, even after that," Liv says smiling.

"Whats this about fruit?" Adam asks.

"Liv, robbed some money from the shop and when David and Jacob tried to stop her she though fruit at them," Aaron says.

"They were on, oranges and mangos," Liv says, laughing.

"Yeah and you threatened him with a pineapple," Aaron says making his sister burst out laughing.

"It made you laugh though," Liv says, still laughing.

"Like brother like sister," Victoria says, smiling.

"I just use to rob bikes," Aaron says putting his arm round his sister.

"You robbed bikes, can you show me how," Liv asks.

"No he can't," Chas calls from the bar.

"Nope, you stick with robbing people's wallets," Aaron says laughing.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Liv says, smirking.

"I'm the one who got kicked in the balls," Robert cuts in.

"Yeah, sorry about that too," Liv says, smiling at him.

"She's a devil in an angles body," Victoria says, smiling.

 

"Moving on, it's Aaron's turn," Victoria says smiling at her friend.

"Favourite drink," Aaron says, running out of ideas.

"Beer," Adaam says.

"Whiskey," Robert says, smirking.

"Red wine," Victoria says.

"Orange juice," Liv says.

 

"Right you lot, we're closed," Chas calls over.

"Right, I guess. We'll say goodbye then," Aaron says, his arm still round Liv's shoulders.

"Yeah, see ya," Robert says getting up and leaving.

"What did I do?" Aaron asks, getting up.

"Probably my fault," Liv says, getting up with her brother.

"He'll be fine," Victoria assures, "see ya tomorrow, Aaron."

"Yeah, see ya Vic ," Aaron says as Victoria leaves.

"Robert'll be fine, mate" Adam says, seeing that Aaron was worried about him.

"I know that, but I don't get what I've done," Aaron says,before turning to his sister "Liv can you go into the back, I want to talk to Adam."

"Okay," Liv says walking behind the bar and though to the back, Chas on her heels.

"He'll get over it," Adam says, "what ever it is,"

"He hates Liv or as he says he doesn't trust her. I want both of them in my life but I can't deal with them constantly fighting," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"Robert told us that she spied on you for Gordon," Adam tells him.

"That was ages ago, she believed him and rightly so, he's her dad she should believe him," Aaron says, sighing.

"What did he want Liv to find out?" Adam asks.

"Anything and everything," Aaron lies no wanting to tell anyone about Ryan.

"He'll get over it. If he loves ya, and trust me he does, he'll put up with her and maybe even like her after a while," Adam says, "better get going, see ya tomorrow, mate."

"Yeah, see ya," Aaron say, watching Adam leave.


End file.
